iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
Mattiewos 5
Category:Hola Book Chapter 5. An Him sight up the people an proceeded toward a mountain; an pon the time Him sat Him disciples approached toward Him; an Him opened Him Mouth an taught them an said thus: - Them who became poor ones ina spirit are blessed, fe the Kingdom of Heaven are fe them. Them who are sad are blessed, fe them shall find comfortin. Innocent ones are blessed, fe them shall inherit Earth. Them who hunger an thirst Rightness are blessed, fe them shall satta. Them who forgive are blessed, fe them shall be forgiven. The heart of clean ones are blessed, fe them shall sight up JAH. Them who recancile are blessed, fe them shall be called JAH childran. Them who are sent way becau Rightness are blessed, fe the Kingdom of Heaven are fe them. When them criticise unu an persecute unu an by I reason speak all the evil ina lie pon unu - unu are blessed. As your reward are great ina Heaven - be Irie, an mek bliss; fe them have thus persecuted the prophets who were before unu. Unu are Earth salt; but if salt become unspiced ina what shall it taste good? Apart from bein kicked by man havin been cast outward it benefit fe nothing fahwud. Unu are the world light. It aren't possible fe a city that are pon a mountain fe be hidden. An havin shined a lamp it aren't beneath a grainbasket - yet them place it pon it candlestick an it shine fe everyone ina house. Thus mek your light shine before persons - that them sight up your fine Work an honour your Faada ina Heaven. Mek it not seem fe unu that I-man came fe dismiss the LAW an the prophets; I-man came fe fulfill yet not fe dismiss. I-man tell unu Truth, up til Heaven an Earth pass, one yewtha nor one dot won't never pass from the LAW, up til all are fulfilled. Thus any person who dismiss the one from the least from these commands an who teach thus fe persons - him shall be called smallest ina the Kingdom of Heaven; but if there be anyone who do an teach - him shall be called great ina the Kingdom of Heaven. Fe I-man tell unu - if your Rightness did not surpass scribes an Fereesans Rightness, unu won't never enter toward the Kingdom of Heaven. Unu have heard that it were said fe them who preceded - Don't kill; an Judgemant are due all who killed. But I-man tell unu, Judgemant are due all who vex pon him bredda; an the council Judgemant are due all who call him bredda clot; an the Gehannem of Fiyah Judgemant are due all who call him stupid. Thus if thou present thy offerin pon the altar, an there if thou think thy bredda have anything pon thee-I, quit thy offerin there before the altar an go, an be recanciled with thy bredda beforehand, an later come an present thy offerin. Quickly cancord with thy adversary when thou are together with him pon a road; lest adversary give thee-I fe a judge - an judge fe the retainer, an thou are cast ina jail; I-man tell thee-I Truth, up til thou pay the last cent thou won't never proceed from there. Unu have heard that it were said - Don't commit adultery. But I-man tell unu, all who sight up toward a dawta an desired she have committed adultery with she at that time ina him heart. An if thy right eye hinder thee-I remove an cast it from thee-I; fe it are better fe thee-I if one from thy members perish than that thy whole body be cast ina Gehannem. An if thy right hand hinder thee-I cut an cast it from thee-I; fe it are better if one from thy members perish than that thy whole body be cast ina Gehannem. It were said - Mek all him who divorce him wife give she she divorce writins. But I-man tell unu, all him who divorce him wife without adultery reason mek she a adulteress, an all him who marry she who were divorced commit adultery. Moreover unu have heard that it were said fe them who preceded - Do not swear ina lie however give thy oaths fe the Lord. But I-man tell unu - never swear; it won't be by Heaven fe it are JAH Throne; an it won't be by Earth fe she are HIM Foothold; an it won't be by 'Iyerusaliem fe she are the Great King city; an don't swear by thy head, fe thou cyaan mek the one hair white nor black. However mek your word be Yes Yes or No No; an what departed from these are from the evil. Unu have heard that it were said - Eye becau eye an tooth becau tooth. But I-man tell unu, don't oppose the evil; nonetheless fe all who slap thy right cheek turn fe him the secand moreover; an fe him who love fe downcuse thee-I an tek thy tunic quit fe him thy toga moreover; an if any person force thee-I that thou might go one league go the secand with him. Give fe him who beg thee-I, an don't step aside from him who love that him might borrow from thee-I. Unu have heard that it were said - Love thy companion an hate thy enemy. But I-man tell unu, that unu might be childran fe your Faada Who are ina Heaven - love your enemies, an bless them who curse unu, an do fine fe them who hate unu, an pray becau them who persecute unu; fe HIM send forth Sun pon evil ones an pon goodly ones, an fe HIM rain the rain pon righteous ones an pon sinners. If unu love them who love unu what reward do unu have? How about tax collectors - wouldn't them do that? An if unu greet only your bredren what superiority do unu mek? How about peoples - wouldn't them do that? Thus like unto your Heavenly Faada were perfect - be perfect ones.